Un demonio con alma de angel
by Haruko-Chii
Summary: Death The Kid sabe perfectamente lo que hay dentro del alma de Chrona, y esas son razones suficientes apara que el chico desee que ella esté en Shibusen. Claro está que él (aunque inconscientemente) tiene sentimientos por ella, pero... ¿Que pasa con respecto a Soul y Black Star? D: Contiene KxCxSxBS
1. Chapter 1

**¡Konnichi'ha! Una vez más, vengo cargada de Kid x Chrona, ¿sabían que ellos son mi VIDA?**

**Últimamente estoy inspirada, ¡y voy a explotarme al máximo!**

**La verdad, no tengo idea de como va a ir este fic, pero voy a terminarlo pase lo que pase.**

**Sin más, me callo y dejo de aburrirlos. **

Death The Kid. Un chico serio, perfeccionista y maniático (acéptenlo, esta bien loco... Pero así y todo es hermoso), nada le llamaba la atención, a no ser que sea perfectamente simétrico. Su vida se basa en la simetría. Ni siquiera las chicas le interesaban (Eso **no** quiere decir que sea **gay**). Y se podía notar, ya que tenía a su lado a dos hermosas chicas. Sus armas, las pistolas demoniacas gemelas, Liz y Patty Thompson. A pesar de tener buena figura, buenos atributos, Kid no las veía como otra cosa, más que sus amigas. Supongo que si fuera legal casarse con la simetría, él lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Inclusive había rechazado las opciones que Spirit y su padre le han recomendado para casarse.

Hace poco más de una semana, Death The Kid tuvo un encuentro con la "Maken" que hirió a Soul al enfrentarse en la iglesia. Puesto que había herido a uno de sus amigos, le guardaba rencor, aún sin conocerla. Al verla en aquel barco, pudo examinar su alma. Un alma tan buena, tan comprensiva e humilde, tan fiel pero a la vez tan depresiva, tan destructiva y llena de locura. ¿Cómo podía tener un alma tan con sentimientos tan opuestos? Mientras luchaba contra ella en aquel barco, Kid remplazó el rencor por lastima. _No es feliz. Puedo verlo en su alma _pensó. Y claro que era cierto, un shinigami no puede equivocarse, las almas son su especialidad. _"Adiós, Shinigami-kun"_. Todas estas características llegaron a atrapar la mente de este chico desinteresado. Además, tenía que aceptarlo, no todos los días te topas con una chica como esa. Ella era especial. Aún sin conocerla bien, lo sabía. Lo sabía desde un principio.

En este momento, está en el salón Crecent Moon. Lo estamos observando ahora mismo. Acerquen la cámara oculta por favor. Si, como pensaba, su hoja de deberes está completamente en blanco. Quiere decir, que durante la clase de Stein, que explicaba las especies más fáciles de disecar, a las más difíciles, Kid estuvo todas las put*s horas pensando el la dulce Chronita (notase el sarcasmo)

Ahora mismo voy a acusarlo con su padre. "Señor Shinigami-Sama, le comunico que su hijo no hace una mierda en clases y al parecer, consume drogas, ya que tiene la vista bastante perdida." (Ok, no xD) mejor me concentro y termino de narrar o me van a despedir y voy a tener que vender fruta en la carretera.

Sigamos: Al terminar las clases de de Stein, Kid se levantó de su asiento, Liz y Patty estaban con él. Se acercó a Maka para interrogarla sobre la chica de pelo rosa, escuálida pero de grandes (créanme, **grandes) **caderas.

-Maka.- La llamó antes de que cruce la puerta para salir de el aula, con su tono serio de siempre. Ella se acercó junto con Soul.

-¿Que pasa, Kid-kun?- Preguntó curiosa Maka.

-Bueno... Y-yo quería preguntarte acerca de aquella... la chica que hirió a Soul.- Dijo nervioso, esperando que su petición no fuera nada extraña o embarazosa.

-Oh... Sobre eso...- Maka al recordar aquel incidente, se puso algo melancólica, pero de todos modos iba a ayudar a Kid. A todo esto, mientras el shinigami hablaba con Maka, sus respectivas armas esperaban charlando animadamente.-Bueno, ¿que es lo que quieres saber?

-La verdad... Quisiera saber todo lo que sepas.- Confesó, serio. La chica de ojos verdes hizo ademán de recordar.

-Bueno, hum... Es una chica muy fuerte...

-¿Que me dices de su arma, la Espada Demoniaca?- El chico cada vez estaba más interesado.

-Eso... Es extraño. Su sangre es negra, al parecer su arma es su misma sangre, supongo que has visto eso cuando luchaste con ella, ¿verdad?

-Si...-pensó Kid.- Su sangre es negra... ¿Sabes algún dato más?

-Al parecer es una bruja.- Soltó Maka, esto hizo que su amigo abriera grande los ojos.

-¿Una bruja?- preguntó sorprendido. Maka asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando el profesor Stein y papá llegaron, pude sentir la presencia de una bruja. Esa bruja, estaba con la Maken. Luego de que Stein le dara una paliza, la mujer se la llevó consigo.

-Gracias, Maka. Has sido de ayuda.- Miró hacía la puerta de el salón donde las gemelas charlaban con Soul.- ¡Liz, Patty! Nos vamos.

-Hai~- respondieron al unisono las chicas.

Ya en la mansión Gallows, mientras Liz se había llevado a rastras a su hermanita para explotar la tarjeta de crédito de su técnico, Kid medía con el metro todos los cuadros que tenía colgados en su estancia.

_Aún no te conozco bien, niña, pero estoy interesado en tu alma, en tu sangre... y en ti _pensó, sin darse cuenta de la última parte.

-Todo perfecto.- dijo orgulloso mirando las paredes y sonriendo de lado.

Se le vino a la mente que podría preguntarle a su padre sobre esa chica... o al menos sobre la bruja con la que estaba. _Si, me reportaré con mi padre. _Estaba convencido de lo que iba a hacer.

-¡No!- dijo a último momento.- Stein... él estuvo ahí, peleó con ella, el debe, no, tiene que saber mucho más que Maka.

Liz y Patty llegaron en ese momento cargadas de bolsas de distinto tamaño y con nombres de varias tiendas de ropa de Death City. El tema quedó olvidado.

Al día siguiente antes de clase, el shinigami menor busco a Stein-hakase. Entró a la biblioteca y lo vió. No era de extrañar, ya que él hombre era muy culto.

-Death The Kid.- nombró Stein sin dejar de ver el libro que tenía en manos.

-Profesor.- respondió él, con su típico rostro serio.- tengo que hablar con usted.- esta vez, el doctor prendió un cigarrillo y miró a Kid e hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender a chico que tome asiento.

-¿Que quieres saber?- preguntó curioso.

-Es sobre la espada demoniaca... y su técnica.

-Ragnarok... y Chrona- soltó su profesor, distraído. Lo dicho captó el interés de Kid.

-¿Chrona?

-La chica. Ese es su nombre.

-Chrona...

-¿Que es lo que te tiene inquieto?- volvió a interrogar Stein, con una ceja levantada.

-Ella.

-¿Ella?

-Así es. Su alma, nunca había visto un alma así...

-Ni yo... Es cierto- soltó humo de su boca.- Chrona tiene un alma muy pura. Pero la sangre negra que le implantó la bruja, llenó de locura su cuerpo. Al igual que Ragnarok. Si esto sigue así, se convertirá en un kishin rápidamente. Es una lástima.

-En verdad lo es...¿Que me dice de la bruja?- El doctor apagó su cigarrillo y se concentró en la conversación.

-Medusa. Tomó a la niña para usarla como rata de laboratorio. Lo único que le interesa es terminar su investigación con la sangre negra.

-Mmm... Maka mencionó algo sobre que Chrona es una autentica bruja...

-No es si autentica, pero prácticamente lo es.

-¿Prácticamente?

-Su madre es una bruja. Una de las más poderosas.- Kid quedó atónito. ¿Que cruel persona experimentaría con su propia hija?

-Es... tan macabro...

Las clases habían terminado rápidamente. De nuevo, Kid no prestó atención a las clases de Sid y a las disecciones de Stein-hakase. Pensaba es aquella chica de pelo rosa, y en lo mal que la estaba pasando. Su situación es difícil... Pero... ¿por que pensaba tanto en ella? Esta bien que estaba interesado en su alma, y también en su sangre, pero debía recordar que aquella chica casi acaba con Soul... y con Maka, pero a nadie le importa ella (-Haruko, vamos a despedirte si sigues haciendo esos "chistes". -¡No! Es que no puedo evitarlo.)

**Dificultades técnicas, por favor esperar unos minutos...**

Disculpen la demora.

Como decía, el interés de Kid por las características de Chrona, no justificaban que estuviera... ¿preocupado por ella? Si, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento: preocupación. Preocupación por una chica que apenas conoce, que trató de matar a sus amigos e incluso a él y para empeorar las cosas, probablemente sea el próximo kishin. Pero Death The Kid lo sabía perfectamente. Ella lo hacía en contra de su voluntad. Ahora que sabía lo que le hace su madre, estaba seguro que Chrona estaba bajo su control. Su alma lo decía todo. Pero ¿quería ayudarla? A pesar de todas esas circunstancias ¿en verdad quería ayudarla? ¿Que tal si lo mataba? Sabía que ella era una de las técnicas más poderosas que halla visto, y aún así, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Pero, ¿por donde empezar? No podía ir de la nada y decir "Hey Chrona, deja a tu madre y ven conmigo, estudia en Shibusen y sé feliz para siempre" No. Definitivamente esa no era una opción. Además, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba ella, donde vivía ¡no sabía nada!

_Tal vez debería recurrir a Stein de nuevo..._ pensó, pero tampoco quería estar molestando.

_¿Que haré?_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola holitas! ¿Como están? Perdón la tardanza, es que mi estúpido hermano volcó agua en el teclado de mi netbook y el teclado dejó de andar. Fue tan horrible, pero por suerte ahora anda bien, excepto por el numero "cuatro" que ni siquiera anda :(**

**Bueno~ aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic, ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater aún no me pertenece... Aún. AÚN.**

En la mansión, Kid estaba pensando como llevaría a cabo su plan. Todas las opciones tenían sus pro y contras, ya se estaba mareando.

Tal vez ya era hora de recurrir a su padre.

-Papá...- susurró.-¡Liz, Patty!- llamó a sus armas que estaban en la otra habitación.-Tengo que hablar con mi padre, iré a Shibusen.

-¿Vamos contigo, Kid-kun?- Preguntó inocentemente Patty.

-No, no hace falta.- Respondió él, dispuesto a irse cuando...

-¡Espera, Kid!- Liz lo detuvo del brazo desesperadamente. Kid la miró con cara de asombro.

-¿Si?- la miró preocupado.

-¿Me dejas tu tarjeta de crédito?- Ella le sonrió simpática. A este paso quedaría en banca rota.

Llegando a Shibusen, el chico repasaba lo que le diría a su padre. Caminó por los pasillos inundados por la oscuridad de la noche, dirigiéndose a la Death Room. Una vez ahí, entró. Su padre y Spirit estaban cómodamente tomando y té y charlando animadamente. Cuando Shinigami-sama se percató de la presencia de su hijo, lo saludó con alegría.

-¡Hola, hola~ Kid, extrañaba que le hicieras visitas a tu padre! Tus tres lineas se ven lindas como siempre~- dijo con voz cantarina. Kid lo miró serio.

-Padre, ese tipo de cosas no me hacen feliz.

-Oh~ ¿Y que te trae por aquí hijo?- preguntó su el dios de la muerte. Spirit se acercó al muchacho y lo posó su brazo en el hombro de Kid, para susurrarle.

-Yo sé por que has venido.- le dijo al oído con voz traviesa.-Quieres que te acompañe al cabaret, ¿verdad? Aún eres menor de edad, pero contigo haré una excep...-Shinigami-sama oyó como su arma le decía cosas inapropiadas a su hijo y...

-¡SHINIGAMI-CHOP!

-Si, eso era lo mejor.

-Entonces, Kid-kun- volvió a hablarle a su hijo con voz dulce y llena de alegría.-¿Que pasa?

-Bueno... es algo complicado- explicó su hijo, que no sabía como empezar. Shinigami-sama lo miró confundido.- es sobre una chica...

-Oh~ ya entiendo, hijo, estas enamorado, dime ¿quien es? ¿es de Shibusen? ¿La conozco? ¿Es lind...

-¡NO, ESO NO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA DECIR, PADRE!- Lo interrumpió sonrojado.

-Entonces...

-Verás... ¿recuerdas la chica que hirió a Soul en Italia?

-Oh~ si, aquella Maken... ¿Te gusta ella? Es algo peligroso, pero no imposible, debes...

-¡PAPÁ!- Gritó de nuevo, más rojo aún.- ¡No es eso de lo que estoy hablando!

-Entonces continúa.

-Tuve la oportunidad de examinar su alma cuando estuvo en aquel barco y...

-Lo sé, Kid.- dijo Shinigami-sama a su hijo, muy decidido. Por su parte, Death The Kid estaba confundido.

-¿A que te refieres, padre?

-El alma de esa chica, es un alma pura, a diferencia de las personas que la rodean. Es una pena que no este con nosotros. Es una pena que esté con Medusa.- ¡Bien! Su padre le había facilitado las cosas. El chico sonrió.

-Debe estar en Shibusen.

-Pero...

-Padre. Tu mismo lo dijiste. Alguien tan peligrosa no debe estar en ese bando.

-Entonces... ¿que quieres hacer?

-...

-¿Kid?

-Debemos sacarla de allí.

-Hijo, ¿sabes los riesgos que implica eso? Estamos hablando de brujas...Lo siento, Kid, pero un puedo arriesgar así tu vida. No puedes ir.- Los ojos de el pequeño Shinigami se abrieron como platos.

-Pero, ¡papá!...- Shinigami-sama le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, dando la conversación por terminada. Su hijo, decepcionado, camino hacia la puerta. _Aunque... Confío en Kid, se que es un gran chico... No debería preocuparme tanto... Además, la chica debe estar aquí, en Shibusen _pensó el dios de la muerte. Antes de que Kid saliera de la Death Room...

-¡Kid!- Lo llamó su padre. Kid solo se paró en seco.- Tráela, sana y salva.- Su hijo sonrió y volteó a ver a su padre.

-Lo haré, papá.- dicho esto, cruzó es puerta. Volvió por los pasillos oscuros por donde había venido. Escuchaba claramente unos pasos detrás de el. Paró en seco y volteó. Nada. Siguió su camino, pensado que tal vez fue su imaginación.

Mientras a mi, me latía el corazón a mil, asustada por que me descubran. En cuanto el volteó, me escondí detrás de un columna. Si me descubría, me quedaría sin empleo. Se fue, yo aún asustada apagué la videograbadora que tenía y tomé otro camino. Más tarde me treparía por la ventana de su habitación a terminar mi trabajo.

Mientras que Kid organizaba su plan para ir al rescate de la chica de pelo rosado, Soul, en su apartamento estaba haciendo la cena. Paró de revolver la olla para tocarse su cicatriz. _Vaya niña fuerte..._ pensó, y sin darse cuenta sonrió. Nunca había visto alguien con esa longitud de alma, ni siquiera a Maka. _Debo estar loco pero... Me gustaría volver a verla..._

_-_¡Soul, Soul, eso se esta quemando!- Maka lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Soul apagó el fuego de la cocina. Bajó la vista y observo la comida. Esa no era la mejor cena de todas.

-¡¿LO VES, MAKA?! ¡YO NO SOY BUENO PARA COCINAR, DESDE AHORA, TE ENCARGARÁS TÚ!- Le gritó a su técnica y se hizo el ofendido, como si el no tuviera la culpa de que la cena parezca más carbón que comida. Más tarde se fue a su habitación, obviamente sin comer. La bonita chica de ojos profundos y azules aún no salía de su mente.

-Me pregunto como esta...- Se quitó su ropa, dejándose puesto solo sus boxers y se acostó a dormir. A los segundos se levantó de nuevo y se volvió a cambiar, temiendo que Blair lo violara mientras duerme.

**Al día siguiente...**

El sol ríe burlonamente. Es un bello día, soleado, al igual que la mayoría dado que Death City está ubicada en el desierto de Nevada.

Al rededor de las 10:00 de la mañana Tsubaki se despertaba de su sueño para preparar el desayuno de su técnico, Black Star. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, iluminando la casa, lo que molestó a el odioso chico que aún seguía durmiendo, despatarrado y babeando.

-¡Black Star!- Despertó Tsubaki, parándose a un lado de la cama de su técnico. Él se revolvió un poco en la cama, minutos después se despertó y se fregó los ojos.

-Estúpido sol. Ore-sama no puede dormir si su fastidiosa lucesita está en mi rostro.- Dijo malhumorado. Tsubaki no pudo evitar reír ante estas palabras. Al escuchar la risa de la chica, Black Star levantó su vista para encontrarse con su arma, que le estaba sonriendo, como todas las mañanas.- Oh, ohayou, Tsubaki.

-Vamos, levántate, no podemos volver a llegar tarde a la escuela.

-...Cinco minutos más...- dijo volviéndose a acomodar, tapándose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

-El desayuno está listo, hice...- antes de continuar, Black Star saltó de la cama tirando la almohada y la sabana consigo.

-¡YAHOO! ¡VAMOS TSUBAKI, NO TE RETRASES, UN GLORIOSO DESAYUNO LE ESPERA A ORE-SAMA!

Ya en la mesa, sentados y tomando el rico café con media lunas caseras, cortesía de Tsubaki, hablaban sobre la recolecta de almas. Luego Black Star cambió de tema.

-Nee, Shubaki.- Dijo con la boca llena

-¿Mmm?- Respondió ella.

-Estaba pensando... ¿Recuerdas aquella chica que hirió a Soul?

-Si,- Dijo ella dejando su taza de café en la mesa.- La chica de la sangre negra... ¿Por que?

-Bueno, debe ser muy fuerte, ¿no crees? Una chica digna de pelear un dios como yo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hum... No sé, Black Star, por lo que nos contó Maka y Soul parece ser muy peligrosa...- Se notaba la preocupación en la voz de el arma.

-Me gustaría buscar su alama, pero yo no tengo esas habilidad...- Respondió pensativo.

-Pero, Black Star...

-¡YA SÉ!- Gritó entusiasmado.- ¡LE PEDIRÉ A KID QUE LA LOCALIZE POR MI, ASÍ TENDRÉ UNA PELEA CON ALGUIEN INTERESANTE! ¡NYHAHAHAHA, TU DIOS ES MUY INTELIGENTE, TSUBAKI!

-No creo que sea buena idea pelear con esa chica, casi mata a Soul...

-¡HA! ¡UN MORTAL COMO SOUL NO TIENE MI PODER! ¡ANDA, TSUBAKI, VAYAMOS A LA ESCUELA PARA QUE PUEDA HABLAR CON KID!

Tsubaki dio un suspiro. Ya sabía que era imposible parar a su técnico cuando se trata de una pelea, ya que eso era normal en el plan Hoshi, pero ahora estaba preocupada de verdad.

Ya en Shibusen, arma y técnico se encontraron con sus amigos reunidos en la puerta de el salón Crecent Moon.

-Ohayou, Maka-chan, Soul-kun!

-¡Ohayou, Tsubaki, Black Star!

-¿Que hay, viejo?- Saludó Soul, como es de costumbre a Black Star.

-¿Kid aún no ha llegado?- Preguntó el peliazul.

-No lo hemos visto.- Respondió Maka mirando a sus alrededores.

-¿Que quieres con el niño mimado?- Bromeó el albino, aunque tenía curiosidad de verdad. Black Star le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole que lo siga lejos de las chicas, que hablaban sobre los exámenes.

-¿Que pasa?

-Es sobre la chica que te hizo eso.- Dijo el asesino, tocando el pecho de su amigo. Soul alzó una ceja. ¿Por que Black Star querría hablar sobre Chrona? Como Soul no contestó, él continúo hablando.- Quiero que Kid rastree su frecuencia de alma por mi.

-¿Por que quieres encontrarla?- Soul parecía algo enojado, se notaba en su tono de voz, aunque ni siquiera él sabía por que.

-¡Ha, quiero que pelee conmigo! Un oponente así no se consigue en todos lados.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡NI SIQUIERA KID PUDO CON ELLA!- Gritó Soul enojado. Black Star apresuradamente le tapó la boca, temiendo que Tsubaki y Maka los escucharan.

-¡Shh! ¡Silencio, pequeño mortal! Tsubaki esta en contra de mi gran idea...

-Me imagino que no pelearas solo... Si es que te atreves a luchar con Chrona.- Black Star pensó unos minutos. Luego una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro.

-Tu dios tiene una gran idea.

-Si, claro, otra de tus "grandes" ideas...

-Escucha, TÚ irás conmigo, te usaré como arma y...

-¡NO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!

-¡NO INTERRUMPAS A UN DIOS CUANDO HABLA!

-No iré de nuevo, es una pésima idea, además, no podemos sincronizar nuestras almas, ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó cuando peleamos contra Kid?

-¡Pero ahora somos más fuertes, estuvimos practicando! ¿O será que tienes miedo?

-N-no, claro que no...

-No te preocupes, viejo, yo también solía asustarme de mi grandeza cuando me miraba al espejo, además ¡podrás vengarte de lo que te hizo!

-¡Esta bien, esta bien!- Aceptó enojado.- Iré contigo... Cuando Kid venga, le pediremos que localice su alma, e iremos a buscarla.

-Tu dios te lo agradece, mortal.- Dijo Black Star levantando el puño para chocarlo con su amigo. Este sonrió y aceptó el saludo.

Más tarde Death The Kid apareció subiendo las escaleras de la entrada de Shibusen para dirigirse a el salón donde Stein disecaría a otro desafortunado animal.

Llegó allí, Maka y Tsubaki ya habían entrado al salón, pero Black Star y Soul seguían en la puerta del salón, apoyados en la pared, de brazos cruzados.

-Kid.- Saludó Black Star, imitando a su amigo de pelo azabache que tenía su rostro serio. Típico.- ¿Tienes un minuto?- Kid miró a sus armas.

-Ah~... Es tu culpa si llegas tarde...- Dijo Liz, yendo al salón con su hermana.

-Si llego tarde, llegaré exactamente ocho minutos después.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Le respondió ella. Una vez que se habían ido...

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó el shinigami. Soul y Black Star intercambiaron miradas.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola hola! ¿Como están?¿Que tal el clima en su país? Por mi parte me estoy cocinando, el calor es insoportable, así que prácticamente me la paso en la pileta Xd**

**He aquí con el tercer capitulo de esta historia. . Y obviamente hablar con mi querida Jumbiie me sube mucho el animo :D ¡Gracias niña!**

**Bueno, lo sé, soy mala al dejarlas con tanto suspenso XD Es que no puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza Wicca (?) Ok, no, hablando de eso, pronto festejaré un ritual pagano, y espero tener tiempo para escribir, igual no se preocupen, siempre encontraré la forma de seguir este fic, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré tomándome un tiempo. ¿Los aburrí? Perdón!**

**Ok, sigamos con Kid, Soul y Black Star, el trío de oro (perdón, mucho J.K Rowling) **

**Ah, otra cosa, para las que no entienden, las letras "_así"_ son los pensamientos de Kid, o en otro caso, de el personaje que este narrando la historia en el momento.**

**Disclaimer: Intenté convencer a Atsushi-sama de comprar su anime, pero desgraciadamente no tuve éxito. Por lo tanto, todavía no es mio.**

* * *

><p>-Kid.- Saludó Black Star, imitando a su amigo de pelo azabache que tenía su rostro serio. Típico.- ¿Tienes un minuto?- Kid miró a sus armas.<p>

-Ah~... Es tu culpa si llegas tarde...- Dijo Liz, yendo al salón con su hermana.

-Si llego tarde, llegaré exactamente ocho minutos después.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Le respondió ella. Una vez que se habían ido...

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó el shinigami. Soul y Black Star intercambiaron miradas. Segundos de silencio, que rompió el peliazul.

-Queremos que... Localices la Frecuencia de Alma de Chrona. - Kid abrió los ojos lo más que sus párpados le permitieron, e involuntariamente su boca amenazaba con caerse.. Se esforzó por mantener la mandíbula en su lugar.

-¿Q-qué... ¡QUÉ!?- Gritó enojado, sin darse cuenta. Sus amigo no entendían la reacción de Kid.- ¿Po-por qué ustedes... Por que querrían algo como eso? ¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?

-¡Tranquilo, no te alteres!- Dijo Soul enojado y un poco asustado.

-Lo que pasa es que Ore-sama quiere un pelea con Chrona.-_ No... ¡NO! No puedo dejar que eso pase, protegeré a Chrona, quiero que ella este conmigo... digo, en Shibusen._

_-_No. no lo haré.

-¿A que te refieres, rayitas?

-Por ordenes de mi padre, traeré a Chrona aquí, a Shibusen.

-Te lo preguntaré otra vez... ¿A que te refieres rayitas?- Cuestionó de nuevo Black Star. El apodo hizo estallar a Kid.

-¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE LLAMARME ASÍ?! ¡MALDITO MONO ASIMETRICO!

**Dentro de el salón Crecent Moon...**

-Profesor Stein, creo que hay una pelea afuera.- Avisó Maka. Stein la miró mientras abría con su bisturí el estomago de un pobre animal.

-¿Crees que eso es mas interesante que mi clase?

-Bueno... La respuesta es obvia...

-Bien dicho Maka, mi clase es mucho más importante, me lo agradecerás cuando seas grande.- A Maka se le cayó una gotita de la cabeza. Le susurró a Tsubaki que estaba a su lado.

-Soul, Black Star y Kid-kun no e¿han entrado al salón. Apuesto que ellos están armando el escandalo. Tsubaki dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Black Star...

**De nuevo con los chicos...**

-¡NO LE GRITES A TU DIOS, MORTAL INÚTIL! TE PATEARE EL...

-¡Ustedes dos, cierren ya la boca!- Los regañó Soul. Quedaron en silencio unos segundos. De nuevo, Soul habló.

-Haber, déjame procesar lo que has dicho. ¿Traerás a una persona que intentó matarme, que es una semi-bruja, y su arma es un kishin?- Preguntó sorprendido el chico albino. El shinigami asintió.- Viejo, por lo mucho que me gustaría verla, yo...- Dijo Soul, distraídamente, tanto que no se dio cuenta de sus ultimas palabras. Pero Kid si.

-¿Que? ¿Que has dicho?- Lo fulminó con la mirada. Soul no sabía que decir, lo admitía, esa frase fue bastante rara. Lo arregló como pudo.

-Q-que... que me gustaría verla, claro, ¡para darle una paliza!

-De todas maneras, no dejaré que se acerquen a Chrona, no solo por que no deben hacerle daño, pero no creo que puedan con una técnica de su nivel.

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA, UN DIOS COMO YO NO PUEDE PERDER NUNCA, NYAHAHAHAHAHA!- Gritó el ruidoso chico. Luego se puso serio.- Así que dinos, ¿Donde está Chrona?- Kid lo miró más que furioso.

-De ninguna manera dejaré que se acerquen a Chrona.

-Eso suena muy exagerado como para que solo quieras que venga a Shibusen... No es nada cool.

-Yo mismo la buscaré. Hoy si es posible. La protegeré hasta que la lleve con mi padre. No podrán hacerle daño.

-Ya veremos...- Respondió amedrentador Black Star.

Death The Kid sonrió de lado, dio media vuelta y entró al salón.

~.~.~

Fue un día largo para Kid. No solo por las clases que provocaban vomito de Stein, también por que sentía las miradas que Soul y Black Star sobre él.

Parecía que estaba seguro de lo que decía cuando habló con ellos dos, pero en realidad estaba preocupado.

Llegó con Liz y Patty. Les dijo que estaba muy cansado y que se iría a la hitación, que por favor no lo molesten y para entretenerlas un rato, les dio su tarjeta de crédito.

Inmediatamente Liz se llevó a Patty repitiendo "¡compras, compras!" mientras Patty gritaba "ZOOLOGICO, JIRAFAS, JIRAFAS"

Ambas salieron de la mansión.

_Estaré tranquilo..._

Entró a su cuarto, y se dejó caer en la cama.

_Debo ir a buscar a Chrona. Si... mañana iré. No, no puedo esperar hasta mañana._

-Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad. Liz y Patty no están, no pueden ir conmigo. De todas formas no las llevaría, ya que no quiero tener armas cuando esté frente a Chrona. No quiero asustarla.

Por otro lado, Black Star se hallaba en el departamento de Soul jugando a las cartas.

-Nee, Soul.

-¿Mmh?

-Estaba pensando...

-¿Tú? ¿Pensado? ¿Estas bien?

-Esto es serio.

-¿SERIO? ¡POR DIOS, ¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE A MI AMIGO?!

-¡YA CALLATE Y ESCUCHAME!- Soul se calmó.- Aún quiero pelear con Chrona.

-Pero el niño "siete luces"...

-¡YA SÉ! Es por eso que tú y yo iremos hasta su mansión a vigilarlo. Seguramente él buscara a Chrona hoy, temiendo que nosotros de casualidad la encontremos y peleemos. Entonces, nos esconderemos, lo perseguiremos, y así, ¡hallaremos a Chrona!- Su albino amigo se quedó boquiabierto. Era la primera vez que a el peliazul se le ocurría una idea no idiota.

-Black Star... ¡ERES UN GENIO, VIEJO!- Maka escucho esa exclamación de Soul y se acercó al cuarto.

-¿Pasa algo?

-NADA.- Respondieron al unisono los chicos.

~.~.~

Se levantó de la cama. Cerró sus peculiares ojos ámbar. Se concentró, la buscó. Buscó aquella hermosa alma, la cual ya conocía y no pasaba desapercibida debido a su Frecuencia tan grande.

_¿Donde estás, Chrona?_

Repentinamente una sintió un su cuerpo una fuerza tremenda. Abrió los ojos de inmediato. Sabía que significaba eso.

-Te encontré, Chrona.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les pareció muy cortito? Lo sé, a mi también, es que quería darle suspenso :(<strong>

**De todas formas, el siguiente capitulo será mejor (o eso espero...)**

**Gracias a todas por leer, me motivan :').**

**Nos leemos, niñas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**En alguna parte de Death City...**

-Haruko.

_Demonios, mi jefe._

-Haruko reportándose-

-No estamos en la marina.

-Señor, si, señor.

-Tampoco en el ejercito.

-Gomennasai.

-Como sea, ¿conseguiste algo interesante?- ¿Interesante? ¡Todo lo que hice fue espiar al geniesito de Kid!

-Etto... La verdad...

-No tienes nada, ¿no?

-No.

-Ah... Haruko... Necesitamos acción.

-¿Acción? Para empezar, ¡¿por que demonios estamos grabando en secreto a hijo de Shinigami-sama?!

-Bueno... Creo que... por que estamos aburridos y no hay nada en la televisión. Además, mejor que conserves este trabajo o volverás a las alcantarillas.

-¡No, ahí no, esta muy oscuro y hay orugas!

-Entonces ve y consígueme algo bueno.- me dijo mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-Y...¿Luego hablamos de mi aumento? \(' ' )/

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

(Ignoren eso xD)

* * *

><p>Se levantó de la cama. Cerró sus peculiares ojos ámbar. Se concentró, la buscó. Buscó aquella hermosa alma, la cual ya conocía y no pasaba desapercibida debido a su Frecuencia tan grande.<p>

_¿Donde estás, Chrona?_

Repentinamente sintió en su cuerpo una fuerza tremenda. Abrió los ojos de inmediato. Sabía que significaba eso.

-Te encontré, Chrona.

Inmediatamente se encaminó hacía allí, con su skate para llegar lo antes posible.

Por otro lado, Soul y Black Star se escondían detrás de los arboles y muros, poniendo su plan en marcha. Pero había algo con lo que ellos no contaron.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿NO PIENSA CAMINAR?- Exclamó Soul, una vez que vieron salir a Kid a toda velocidad.- ¡Estamos perdidos! No pienso ir caminando.- Black Star lo miró con cara de de suplica, y eso, si que era mucho para el egocéntrico chico.-¡¿QUIERES QUE VAYAMOS A PIE?! NO LO ALCANZAREMOS JAMÁS.- La mirada de Black Star se veía aún más tierna, tanto que Soul aceptó de mala gana.- ¡Demonios! Bien, vamos.

Retomaron la idea principal y trataron de alcanzar a Death The Kid.

Agitados, enojados y sudados, así estaban estos dos chico. Soul tenía razón. Era imposible alcanzar a Kid. Pararon de correr ya que sintieron que las piernas se les romperían en cualquier momento.

-Ríndete, no podemos...- Dijo retomando el aire el albino.

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDO, ORE-SAMA JAMÁS SE DARÁ POR VENCIDO! ORE... ORE SAMA... No puedo más... Estoy muy cansado...- Admitió el peliazul. Su respiración estaba muy agitada.

-Eso es... Eso es.- Le palmeó en la espalda a su amigo.

-Bueno... Entonces volvamos.- Dijo Black Star dándose vuelta para tomar el camino por donde vinieron, pero...- Nee, Soul... ¿En donde estamos?- Si, al mirar a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta que no tenían ni la menor idea de donde estaban. Se había concentrado tanto en perseguir a Kid que perdieron la noción de la ubicación.

-Oh... ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS VOY A SABERLO, IDIOTA?! ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA, TÚ Y TU ESTÚPIDAS IDEAS! ¡Y YO SOY TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA SEGUIRTE!

-¡¿QUE?! ¡POR LO QUE RECUERDO, TÚ TAMBIEN QUERÍAS VER A CHRONA! ¿O ES QUE ESTOY EQUIVOCADO? ¡NO! ORE-SAMA NUNCA SE EQUIVOCA.

-¿Y-YO? ¿-P-POR QUE QUERRÍA VER YO A LA CHICA QUE TRATÓ DE MATARME?- Soul estaba nervioso.

-¡ES OBVIO QUE...

-Ya, dejemos esto... Lo importante ahora es como volver.- Dijo Soul, cansado de la discusión.

-¡Déjaselo todo a Ore-sama, un dios como yo sabe lo que hacer en estas situaciones!

-¿Sabes cuantas veces escuché eso?

-Escucha, lo que hay que hacer, es caminar en en circulos por todas las calles, así recordamos algún lugar que nos parezca familiar, entonces, ¡volveremos para comer onigiris!

-Black Star, esa es una pésima idea.

-¿Tienes otra?

-...No... Hagámoslo.- Siguieron, por segunda vez, el plan de el asesino.

El cabello de Kid se movía al compás de el viento. Estaba preocupado. La frecuencia de alma de Chrona estaba mucho más débil. De seguir así, ya no la encontraría. Paró en seco. Ya no la sentía. No sentía la frecuencia de alma de Chrona. ¿Como demonios iba a encontrarla ahora?

**Mientras tanto...**

Chrona caminaba por las afueras de Death City. El viento era muy frío, ya no podía ponerse su vestido de negro de tela ligera. Medusa le recordó que tenía que abrigarse, ya que no quería que enfermara, no por que se preocupara por ella, si no por que si Chrona resfriaba, retrasaría el experimento de su madre. Le otorgó unos pantalones negros, en los cual Chrona no se sentía cómoda para nada, eran muy ajustados para su gusto. Medusa también le dio unas botas, perfectas para calentar los pies, y eran algo lindas. Es más, su misma madre la hizo que se sentara en una silla y le colocó el calzado, como si de una niña se tratara. Esto sorprendió a Chrona, pero la verdad, se sintió bien. Jamás había experimentado algo así con su mamá. Para terminar, se abrigó con un saco gris con bonotes que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Era muy, muy cálido.

-Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer.- Les recordó, antes de que Chrona partiera. Ragnarok cubría la cabeza de su técnica con su mano. **(N/A: Recuerden que Ragnarok aún tiene un gran tamaño)**

-S-si, Medusa-sama.- Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Chrona.- La llamó desde la puerta de la casa.

-¿S-si?

-Ten mucho cuidado, y no llegues tarde.- De acuerdo, esto era demasiado. ¿De verdad Medusa le había dicho aquello? "ten cuidado" "no llegues tarde", ¿esas no son las palabras con las que los padres demuestran su preocupación y atención a sus hijos? Chrona se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada de su casa. Sus ojos estaban iluminados.

-Vamos ya, Chrona, tengo hambre.

-S-si... Vamos...- Bajó la mirada y sin darse cuenta, sonrió levemente.

La chica caminaba agarrando su brazo como de costumbre. El viento le despeinaba su cabello. Aunque este ya estaba BASTANTE alborotado.

Se detuvieron. Chrona observaba un tienda de Deathbucks con un cartel llamativo y verde mientras hablaba con Ragnarok.

-Ragnarok... Aquí no hay nadie.- Le dijo a su arma.

-Me di cuenta, tonta.

-Es muy tarde y hace mucho frío... No creo que las personas quieran salir.

-Entonces, vayamos a sus casas, y con comemos allí sus almas.

-N-no... Medusa-sama no quiere eso, dice que debemos pasar lo mas desapercibidos... Se haría mucho escandalo si entramos a una casa...

Se quedaron discutiendo un momento sobre como recolectarían almas, ahí fue cuando escucharon un quejido horrible. Provenía de detrás de la pared de una tienda, en frente de la calle.

~.~.~

Soul y Black Star seguían caminado en círculos, como al gran genio se le había ocurrido. Pararon para recuperar el aliento, cerca de una tienda con un cartel verde y llamativo conde podía leerse "Deathbucks". Fue ahí cuando Soul la vio, parada al otro lado de la calle. Al principio no la reconoció, ya que tenía una ropa distinta a la que la había visto por primera vez, pero luego vio a su arma saliendo de su cuerpo y su peculiar y extravagante cabello rosa.

En seguida tomó a su amigo de la remera y ambos se escondieron detrás de el muro de la tienda donde estaban.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó el peliazul. Soul hizo seña de que hablara despacio.

-Es ella. Esa es Chrona, está aquí.- Le dijo Soul. Black Star sigilosamente asomó su cabeza por la pared. Bueno, en realidad sacó medio cuerpo.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Van a verte la enorme cabeza azul!- Se volvieron a esconder cuando...

-¡AHHHHHHH!- Gritó Black Star.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿AHORA QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?

-So-Soul...- Dijo entre quejidos- Soul...

-¡¿que, que pasa amigo?!- Preguntó preocupado.

-S-Soul...- Se arrodilló en el suelo.

-¡Black Star! ¡¿Que sucede?!

-Te-tengo... un...- La respiración se le dificultaba.

-¡¿Un que, un que?!

-Un...

-¿UN?

-¡UN CALAMBRE EN LA PIERNA!- Gritó mientras se retorcía en el piso. A Soul le apareció un tic en el ojo.- Por favor... Este dolor es insoportable.- Se quejó arrastrándose hacía Soul.- Sacrifícame. Acaba con mi vida.

Mientras estos dos idio... chicos perdían su tiempo, Soul oyó las voces provenientes de el otro lado de la calle.

_-¿Que fue eso?_

_-N-no... Lo sé._

_-¿Y que hacemos?_

_-¿Huir?_

_-¡ESTUPIDA! Ese fue un grito de algún estúpido. Vamos por su alma._

_-Hum... E-esta bien._

-¡Rápido, Black Star, hay que sorprenderlos ahora, úsame!

-M-me... Me cuesta levantarme...

-¡Haz un esfuerzo, amigo! ¡Eres el dios! Es solo un calambre, luego nos encargaremos de el ¿si? ¡Le patearemos el trasero a ese maldito calambre!

-¡TIENES RAZÓN!- Gritó incorporándose. Salieron de su escondite mientras Chrona y Ragnarok se acercaban más.

Y ahí estaban. Cara a cara en el medio de la carretera. Chrona se sorprendió al ver a Soul de nuevo.

-Así que... Tu eres la espada demoniaca. Te vez bastante debilucha.- Dijo Black Star con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Soul se susurró:

-No te confíes. Es una de las mejores técnicas que he visto.

-No tanto como yo.- Respondió el.

-T-tú...- Murmuró Chrona.

-Así que aún estas vivo...- Mencionó Ragnarok, refiriéndose al albino. Soul sonrió. Ya tenía su brazo transformado, esperando a que Black Star lo tome **(N/A: Perdonen si eso sonó gay!)**

-Entonces me recuerdas, Chrona...

-No saldrás de esta vivo, idiota.- Habló el arma de Chrona.

-Ya veremos que muerde el polvo.- Manifestó Black Star.- Soul.

-Es hora.

-Podemos que estos idiotas, Chrona, no hay nadie mejor que nosotros.- Animó Ragnarok convirtiéndose en espada. Ambos equipos hicieron la resonancia de almas.

~.~.~

Kid seguía sin rumbo fijo, muy preocupado. Inesperadamente sintió tres frecuencias conocidas-

-No puede ser... Chrona, Black Star, Soul.- Furiosamente se acudió a salvar a Chrona. O en otro caso, para salvar a los otros dos.

¿Llegara a tiempo?

* * *

><p><strong>HOHOHOHO, ¿Que les pareció mi intento de suspenso? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi!<strong>

**Nos leemos! Cuídense, y besitos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kid seguía sin rumbo fijo, muy preocupado. Inesperadamente sintió tres frecuencias conocidas-

-No puede ser... Chrona, Black Star, Soul.- Furiosamente se acudió a salvar a Chrona.

~.~.~

En medio de la calle a punto de enfrentarse, de cobrar venganza, Soul sintió miedo.

-¿Preparado, Soul?- Preguntó Black Star con la guadaña en manos, ansioso por empezar.

-No.- Respondió él con sinceridad.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-No sé si esto sea buena idea.

-¡PODEMOS CON ELLOS, SOUL, VAMOS A DEMOSTRARLES QUIENES SOMOS!

-Te dije que no te confiaras...

Chrona y Ragnarok escuchaban atentamente la conversación.

-Entonces... ¿Vamos a pelear o no?- Cuestionó la espada demoniaca, impaciente.

-¡SI!- Gritó el asesino, mientras que Soul contestó con un "NO".

Los otros dos se miraron.

-¿Q-que hacemos ahora Ragnarok?

-Nos comemos sus almas.- Habló la espada. Chrona asintió con la cabeza.

Soul y Black Star seguían sin ponerse de acuerdo.

-¡Escucha, Soul, no vinimos hasta aquí para no pelear!- Él se quedó callado.- Y tú, flacucha.- Llamó a Chrona haciendo gesto de señalar con la cabeza.- Más vale que te prepares, de seguro jamás has peleado con un dios como yo. Vamos Soul.

Apenas terminó de mencionarlo y corrió hacía la chica que estaba a metros de él y clavó a la guadaña en su cadera. Chrona miró su herida. Luego subió la vista a su atacante e hizo que Ragnarok lanzara un Screenh Beta, ensordeciendo a ambos chicos, obligándolos a retroceder.

-¡¿Que demonio fue eso?!- Una vez lejos, Black Star se quedó observando a Chrona.

-Te dije que no te confiaras... ¡TE LO DIJE DOS VECES!- Regañó el arma.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos, inútiles!- Ragnarok llamó la atención de sus oponentes que seguían en una discusión bastante estúpida.- Vamos Chrona, acabemos con esto.

-S-si...

-¿Preparada? ¡Hagámoslo!- La pelirosa tomó su espada y cortó su muñeca.

-¡¿AHORA QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?!

-Retrocede Black Star, ¡Retrocede ahora!

En ese momento, agujas de sangre salieron de el cuerpo de Chrona, sucedió tan rápidamente que tres de estas alcanzaron a Black Star. Dos de ella le dieron en el torso, la otra atravesó su mano. Soltó a Soul y tomó su mano ensangrentada.

-¡Black Star!

-T-tranquilo, estoy bien.- Aún seguía sosteniendo su mano.- ¡Sigamos con esto, niña!- Con su gritó de batalla, de nuevo corrió hacía ella. Chrona lo esquivó, aunque la guadaña le cortó un mechón de su cabello. De nuevo, el peliazul atacó la atacó, pero esta vez, le dio a sus piernas, haciéndola caer. Dispuesto a terminar con la vida de Chrona, o al menos eso pensaba, levantó la guadaña, y con fuerza la bajó. Soul cerró los ojos involuntariamente. Pero Chrona se detuvo la guadaña con su espada, y empujó al chico. Rápidamente, cortó una parte de su cuerpo creando de nuevo el recurso que tanto la ayudaba en las peleas: Agujas sangrientas. Esta vez, Black Star escupió sangre de su boca y cayó al suelo, incapaz de levantarse. Soul inmediatamente abandonó su forma de arma y socorrió a su amigo. Se colocó en el suelo tratando de hacer que Black Star recobre el sentido.

Chrona se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-¡Vamos, Chrona, acaba con ellos, ¿no ves que no he comido nada desde que salimos?!

Chrona dudó unos segundos. Cuando estaba a centímetros de los dos chicos que yacían el el suelo, uno asustado y el otro inconsciente. Levantó su espada y Soul cerró con fuerzo los ojos, refugiando a su amigo en el, esperando lo peor, cuando...

-¡CHRONA~! ¡CHRONA~!-

-¿E-eh?- Kid, desde el cielo, repetía el nombre de la chica mientras de acercaba cada vez más, e iba tan rápido que no perdió el control y no pudo frenar. Su skate cayó en el suelo mientras que él salió disparado, tirando a Chrona consigo, quedando el encima de ella, que estaba con la cara en el suelo. Kid aprovechó la oportunidad y puso los brazos de Chrona en su espalda, evitando cualquier movimiento. Soul se quedó perplejo.

-K-kid...

-Si lo sé, de nada.- Dijo el tratando de evitar que Chrona se escapase. Debido a la pelea, la parte trasera de su abrigo, el cual llegaba hasta sus rodillas, ahora estaba por encima de la espalda, dando una buena vista de sus peligrosas caderas y de su... bueno, ya sabes. Y también saben que Kid no pudo evitar mirar.

Ragnarok trataba de salir de la espalda de su técnica, pero el shinigami lo impedía.

-¿Q-que... Q-que harás, Kid?- Preguntó Soul viendo la escena.

-No lo sé... Debo llevarla a Shibusen...- Contestó forcejeando.

-¿Shi... Shibusen...?- Al escuchar a Kid, Chrona dejó de moverse.

-Rápido, Soul ve con Black Star, regresen.

-¡No lo haré, te ayudaré, no importa que tan mala sea tu idea!- Kid asintió con la cabeza. Chrona había dejado de moverse, mientras que la frase "llevarla a Shibusen" daba vueltas en su cabeza.

-Entonces, ven aquí Soul, sostén de lo brazos a Chrona.- Soul se acercó y tomó rápidamente a Chrona de los dos brazos, se sentó en el suelo y entre sus piernas colocó a Chrona, rodeó su delgado cuerpo con sus brazos, evitando que se no mueva ni un pelo. Kid se puso a cuclillas pasa hablarle a Chrona pacíficamente y tratar de tranquilizarla.

Cara a cara con la chica, Kid comenzó despacio.

-Chrona, tranquilízate, ¿si? No te haremos...- Fue interrumpido por la mirada inocente y triste de la chica.

-Shi...nigami...-kun.- Kid se quedó sorprendido. Esperaba otra reacción.

-Así es Chrona, soy yo. - Le regaló una sonrisa, esperando que funcionara. Mientras Soul la sostenía, ya que ella estaba entre sus piernas, sintió su rostro arder y sus pantalones algo apretados. Kid prosiguió- No te queremos dañarte.- La respiración de Chrona empezó a agitarse.

-N-no... - Negaba repetidamente con la cabeza. Luego quiso escapar, tratando de golpearlos a ambos. La situación empezó a complicarse demasiado, a este paso, no llegarían a nada.

-¡Hey, Kid!- Llamó Soul, con Chrona aún envuelta en sus brazos, intentando vanamente escapar.- Intenta, sincronizar tu alma con la de ella.

-¿E-eso es posible?

-¡¿Y COMO VOY A SABERLO?! ¡SOLO HAZLO!

Kid tragó saliva. Soul, quien sostenía a Chrona abrió sus brazos para que Chrona vaya hacía Kid. Este le dio un fuerte abrazo, tomándola de la cintura y apretándola más hacía el. Funcionó. Funcionó tan bien que la pelirosa cayó en un profundo sueño. Kid aún la tenía en su pecho, e inconscientemente le acariciaba el cabello.

-Está echo.- Una gran sonrisa invadió el rostro de Death The Kid, seguido por unos ojos iluminados.

-Y... ahora... ¿debemos llevarla a Shibusen?- Cuestionó el albino con inseguridad.

-Así es.- El shinigami se levantó cargando a Chrona como a una princesa. Se acercó a Soul y se la entregó. Este la tomo en sus brazos.- Te vez muy cansado, Chrona es muy ligera. La llevarás mientras yo me encargo de Black Star. Cargó al peliazul en su hombro.

-Hey, Kid, ¿como volveremos?

-Yo volveré como vine... y tú...¡arréglatelas!

-¡HEY, NO ES JUSTO!

-Ah... Está bien, iremos caminando. A deferencia de ustedes dos, YO conozco el camino.

-Vámonos ya, me estoy congelando.

~.~.~

En la sala de una gran casa se encontraba Medusa esperando a su hija. Ya era demasiado tarde, debió volver hace horas. Trataba de convencerse de que no le importaba, pero no podía engañarse a si misma. Se levanto de la silla en donde estaba y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. A pesar de el frío, llevaba los pies descalzos, como de costumbre. Sus pasos hacían eco en toda la casa. Paró en seco y se acarició la frente con ambas manos, impaciente.

-¿Donde te metiste, Chrona...?

**Hola, holitas! Les va gustando como se desarrolla esta historia? Espero que si!**

**WOW Medusa actúa como una madre normal, esto es nuevo (?) Aunque en el manga es común Xd**

**Bueno, ya, me callo, no estamos leyendo!**

**Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós ~~~~**


End file.
